


Itchy and Scratchy

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 Thirst, Established Relationship, M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an itch. Gibbs intends to scratch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy and Scratchy

Returning from the bathroom, Jethro prowled into the bedroom. He flicked the light switch on his way past and then crossed towards the bed. Tony's bare shoulder appeared luminous from the moonlight bathing the room; his soft snorts and sighs as he dozed eliciting a predatory smile from the older man. Reaching the bed, Gibbs quickly shrugged out of his unbuttoned shirt; with a quick flip of the buckle, his pants pooled on the floor to join it. While his eyes trained on his prey, he crept onto the bed on all fours, crawling forward until he was straddling his slumbering lover.  
  
Tony sleepily shifted and settled, stretching his legs to allow Gibbs to creep up until they were nose to nose. Blinking awake to his lover hovering over him, Tony grinned broadly in reply to the soft, speculative smile he could more sense than see, his teeth and eyes gleaming in the glow from the window as he wriggled onto his back to watch for Gibbs' next move. When Gibbs planted his hands on either side of his head, Tony lay passively as Jethro bent to nip at his earlobe; he tilted his head to allow better access when Gibbs blazed a fiery trail across his jaw, then down Tony's neck. Tony's happy moans morphed into a needy whimper when Gibbs suddenly let up from where he had been suckling low on the side of his neck.  
  
"Bastard," was hoarsely whispered into the air to be met by a chuff of amusement.  
  
Rocking forward, Gibbs bent low to purr against his ear, "Ready for me to scratch that itch, Spanky?"  
  
With a delighted grin, Tony silently sought and tweaked a nipple before embracing his partner and encouraging him closer. He arched in ecstasy as Gibbs' tongue and teeth continued their explorations...  
  
Gibbs paused from laving the juncture of Tony's neck and shoulder to ask, "Have I scratched it yet?" He chuckled low at the hitch in the soft, "un-unh" as he brushed his calloused thumb across an exposed nipple.  
  
The arms snaked around his shoulders tightened in a wordless plea. Bending back to his task, Jethro teased first one nipple and then the other, slowly dragging the bedcovers off as he slid down the writhing body beneath him as he sought more skin to tease and torment. Tony's legs sought purchase where they were trapped between Gibbs' powerful thighs. Pausing to nibble on a hot spot below Tony's last rib, Gibbs took possession of his partner's wrists, pressing them gently to either side. The younger man's struggles were as intoxicating to him as his submission to his ministrations.  
  
"'s this the spot?" Gibbs asked thickly.  
  
Swallowing the next gasp, Tony insistently shook his head.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Gibbs dipped his tongue into Tony's navel, eliciting a surprised shout. Before the younger man could react, the former Marine had kicked the comforter out of the way and resumed his position.  
  
Scooting backwards, Gibbs rooted between Tony's thighs, licking and nibbling the tender flesh. With just his lower legs now pinned, Tony spread his legs wide, offering himself to his partner. Calloused thumbs kneaded pulse points, while an expert tongue, followed by teeth, skittered along sensitized skin.  
  
"How 'bout now?" From where he crouched between them, Gibbs blew softly along Tony's inner thighs, raising goosebumps.  
  
Tony's head shot up with a look of pure incredulity. Even by moonlight, Jethro could see his pupils were dilated with desire. Pushing forward until Tony's knees were bent, Gibbs dipped back down between Tony's legs. His nose filled with the heady scent of arousal, Gibbs captured the base of Tony's scrotum with his lips, sucking some of the loose flesh into his mouth to roll around and tug gently. The slight scrape of teeth and the assuredly unrelenting swirl of tongue had Tony bucking uncontrollably. Releasing his wrists, Gibbs cupped Tony's ass instead, kneading the muscled globes. At another sudden thrust, Jethro's thumbs wrapped around Tony's hips to regain control.  
  
Nibbling at the cleft where groin met leg, Gibbs looked up through hooded eyes to admire Tony's sweat-slicked torso reflected in the moonlight. As they often did, the gasps had transformed into a hiccuped chant of sorts.  
  
"Gibbsgibbsohyeahgibbsyeahsogoodgibbsgibbs," in a breathless whisper repeated as an endless loop.  
  
Eyeing the straining erection directly in front of him, Gibbs came further up onto his elbows to huskily ask, "Is this where the itch is?"  
  
When Tony finally registered the question and hazily looked at him, after a moment's pause at the wanton need Jethro saw reflected back at him, without ever breaking eye contact, he tongued the slit at the tip of Tony's cock, cupping his tongue slightly so the precum collected there stretched into a gossamer thread, which captured the moonlight. Licking his lips, Tony's hooded eyes widened at the sight and then Tony slowly nodded.  
  
Engulfing just the head, Jethro swirled his tongue as he savored the unique tang that was purely Tony. He pressed Tony's cock against the roof of his mouth, stroking the underside with the tip of his tongue and giving it added friction. Knowing what it always did to Tony, Gibbs began humming the Magnum PI theme song with a knowing smirk. Unable to maintain eye contact with all the stimulation, Tony suddenly threw his head back with a shout and arched into the pleasurable sensations. With Tony writhing in ecstasy, Gibbs set to work with the single-mindedness he was justifiably known for.  
  
A scrabbling sound and sudden sideways strain of the body beneath him was followed by an insistent tap on his brow. Without releasing his prize, Jethro looked up to find a bottle of lube resting next to him.  
  
Giving a couple more strokes first, Gibbs observed, "No wonder I couldn't find that itch. You sure that's where it is?"  
  
"Gibbs, just..."  
  
Licking his lips, Tony gasped when a hand latched on and resumed stroking.  
  
"Gibbs..."  
  
Closing his eyes, he waited expectantly when he heard the cap popped open and then snapped shut again. Some lube drizzled on his cock but the majority trickled lower, tickling him as it meandered down his cleft.  
  
"You're sure that's where it is?" teased in the distance.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he growled, "Yes, damnit! Now, fucking fuck me, Marine!"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
A slight squeeze on the base of his cock centered his focus and then he realized what he needed to ask for.  
  
"Scratch my itch. ..please?!"  
  
A single finger entered. With a practiced hook, Tony was seeing stars.  
  
"Gibbsmoregibbs..."  
  
"Right there?"  
  
Teasing. Playful. Tony didn't care. He loved when Gibbs played like this - by the time he was done, Tony was usually ready to offer him the moon even if it was already his for the asking.  
  
"Yeahpleaseohpleasegibbs...Want you, please. Oh!"  
  
Watching his partner closely, Jethro entered slowly. He knew the best way to scratch an itch was with long, slow strokes, expertly aimed to keep as much contact as possible on the area which needed attention. Leaning low over Tony, he ground in and out, setting a leisurely pace even while Tony kept thrusting in an attempt at more, faster contact. Covering him to take control, Gibbs lavished his chest with kisses, savoring the salty taste of Tony's skin, the hard texture of his nipples as his tongue wound around them, the glide of sweat-slicked skin over skin. Tony's arms slipped around him, pulling him closer and changing the angle.  
  
Gibbs nipped at Tony's jaw until he turned his head to meet him for a scorching kiss. When his tongue sought entrance, Tony latched on, stroking it with his own as he repeatedly sucked along its length - in and out. Giving in to all the stimulus, Gibbs rapidly drove first Tony and then himself to completion with triumphant grunts.  
  
Sagging down on top of his partner, Gibbs traced the trembling muscles - gentling Tony as he lay, totally blissed out underneath him. Gibbs felt the subtle rumble of Tony's scarred lungs, which he usually only heard at times such as this. In its own strange way, this odd proof of life was as much a comfort as a reminder.  
  
After a short respite, Gibbs arose to retrieve a washcloth to clean the pair of them. Tony grumbled in his sleep and scooted after his warmth but lay quiescent as his thighs and belly were gently bathed and he was shifted off the damp spot. When Gibbs returned, he snuggled back into Gibbs' side with a contented sigh.  
  
Jethro was just drifting off when Tony twitched. Resettling, Gibbs yawned widely only for Tony to twitch again. A third dissatisfied shift opened his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"'s nothing," Tony sleepily replied, as he unhappily scrunched up his face and flexed a shoulder back and forth.  
  
"Then stop doing that."  
  
"Can't help it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Burying his head in Gibbs' shoulder, Tony muttered, "Got an itch..."


End file.
